I Wish You'd Told Me
by Maggsie
Summary: Who knew Lindsay being grounded could change everything? Oneshot. WARNING: Femslash. If you don't like it, don't read!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

**So between uni and other things I've been struggling to get anything written and I've also had bad writers block. So MyxNyx set me this challenge to get me back in the swing of writing and this is what stemmed from it...and its my first one shot so be nice :)**

This is dedicated to two very special people:

**Nico79:** Thankyou for being there :)

**MyxNyx:** Grazie per essere una persona stupefacente :) Prenoti quel biglietto piano! (Do you understand that, if not you better start studying!) :D

Okay, hope you enjoy...

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**I Wish You'd Told Me**

16–year old Lindsay Willows was sure she hadn't deserved to be grounded for a week, but there she was walking into the CSI lab keeping her distance from her Mom by walking behind her. So, she had gone out to meet some friends without telling her Mom, but how could she of? She was always asleep. Plus, all her friends' parents let them go out, why should she be any different? Taking a visitor pass from the receptionist she maxed out the volume on her I-pod, as she drowned out the noises coming from the various labs that they passed.

Catherine turned back to look at her daughter. Her head was hung low and she was shuffling her feet as she walked. She couldn't believe that she had snuck out while she was asleep and she was angry with herself for not being around. Maybe if she had been around a bit more, Lindsay wouldn't be so rebellious. Bringing her to the lab was the best thing, this way she didn't have to worry about where she was or who she was with.

Finally reaching the break room, Lindsay went and sat immediately on the couch avoiding eye contact with her Mom as she did. Catherine sighed to herself and went to make a coffee. Lindsay slouched back on the couch; if she was going to be there for a number of hours then she sure was going to make herself comfortable. Catherine settled into a seat near by, a silence descending over them and only the pounding music from Lindsay's I-pod could be heard. Catherine just thanked her lucky stars that at least it wasn't Britney Spears she was listening too. She had had enough of that over the last few years.

Feeling a vibration against her hip, she pulled out her pager and seeing it was Grissom, she put aside her coffee and stood up.

"Lindsay…."

Not getting any reaction and knowing she wouldn't while the I-pod was blaring, she leaned over Lindsay and pulled the earphones out of her ears. Seeing the look on her face, Catherine struggled to hold back the smirk that she could feel forming.

"MOM! I was listening to that," Lindsay screeched.

"Well I have a case, so you're going to be on your own for a while. I shouldn't be too long and I'll be back, okay?" Catherine put a hand on her hip waiting for a response.

"Whatever." Lindsay grabbed her earphones and slotted them back into her ears as she ignored the pained look on her Mom's face. Without looking up, she felt Catherine standing there for a few seconds before walking out of the room, leaving her alone.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Sara had just finished processing evidence on an open and shut murder case, the suspect had been found at the scene and all she had had to do was process it. It wasn't very often that she had an open and shut case but for once she was thankful for it. It had been a bad week, an abuse case bringing up all the memories that Sara always tried hard to stay away. She had been able too, but in the process it had been exhausting.

Looking at her watch, she noticed she had an hour left of shift, enough time to grab a coffee and get the paperwork done for the case. She just prayed that Greg had left some of his Blue Hawaiian.

Rounding the corner she stopped at the break room door; her hand on the door handle, as she noticed Lindsay Willows lounging across the sofa. For whatever reason, Sara always found herself feeling uncomfortable around the sixteen year old, especially as she had got older. Sara always felt guilty about never being able to shut Eddie's case, and for that she never knew what to say to the young girl. She noticed Lindsay had earphones in, and she decided it was probably safe to go in.

Stepping in, she walked quickly heading straight for the coffee and a grin spread across her face as Greg had indeed left some coffee. With the coffee in her hand, she turned round and leaned against the wall to look at Lindsay who had not even noticed she had come in. Obviously feeling eye's on her, Lindsay looked up and blue eyes locked with brown eyes.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Sara looked away and went and sat in the chair that Catherine had sat in earlier that evening. Lindsay watched her sit down and pulled out her earphones, putting her I-pod in her pocket.

"Hi Sara," Lindsay greeted, as she shifted so she was sat up right.

"Hey Lindsay," Sara replied as she took a sip of her coffee and held it in her lap as she looked down at it. She could feel Lindsay's eyes on her, just the same as she always felt Catherine's on her. _Like Mother like Daughter. _

Neither of them knowing what to say, they sat there in silence, both looking down at their hands. After a few minutes, Sara decided to break the ice not liking the awkwardness that had settled in the room.

"So, how come you're here tonight? I thought you'd be at your Grandma's." The voice had startled Lindsay and she looked back up at Sara who was looking at her intently.

"I got grounded, so Mom made me come to the lab with her."

"Oh, I see. Well you must have done something wrong; she wouldn't ground you for any reason." Sara reasoned, as she watched a frown spread across Lindsay's forehead.

"I went out with my friends without telling her first. But I don't know how I could have told her; she's either always asleep, or at work." Lindsay's voice hitched as she struggled to hold back the tears. She failed to do so as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Lindsay your Mom loves you, she just worries about you." Sara gently said, as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"Never doubt that."

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Half an hour later, the awkwardness that had been there before had now disappeared from the break room as Lindsay and Sara sat there talking non-stop about all sorts of topics. Sara didn't think she could ever hold a conversation with a 16-year old girl but there she was, now on the subject of school.

"I have this best friend called Adam, and a couple of weeks ago he came out and told other people that he was gay. I knew for a while, and I'm cool with it. My Mom always taught me that gender shouldn't matter when you love someone enough. But some people have started pushing him around and things and I've stuck up for him, but sometimes that has made it worse."

Sara could sympathise with Lindsay's friend. She was gay but had kept it pretty quiet, not wanting to flaunt it. But sometimes she found it hard especially when she was working with one very beautiful Catherine Willows.

"Lindsay, I'm going to tell you something now and I'm telling you this in confidence. Okay?" At Lindsay's nod, Sara continued, "I like women, and I have hid that fact for a number of years. It's hard and your friend is very brave to be able to do that. Being gay doesn't change the person I am or he is, you just have to keep telling people that and hopefully it'll sink in…."

Sara went to continue talking but noticed Lindsay looking at something past her shoulder. Turning her head, her chocolate brown eyes met another set of blue as she met the eyes of the person she had fallen hard for and done for many years. She could see that Catherine's eyes were beginning to water.

"Catherine….."

"I thought we were friends Sara. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sara had wondered this herself. Over the past six moths they had become pretty close friends. The arguing had stopped, more or less, and in that process they learnt that they actually got on. They had been to breakfasts and to movies; just the two of them. She had even told Catherine about her childhood, but she didn't want to be judged on her sexuality. Not that she ever thought Catherine would do that.

Before she could reply, Catherine had turned on her heel and walked off. Sara stood there for a few seconds before looking at Lindsay who had an apologetic look on her face. Seeing Lindsay grab her I-pod again she went after Catherine and found her in her office, pacing back and forth. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Cat," Sara tried but Catherine kept pacing not even glancing at her for using the dreaded nickname.

"I get why you might not want to tell other people, but I thought you would have told me. I mean we've been getting on really well the past few months…."

"Cat."

"……we've shared breakfasts, shared laughs and even secrets. But yet you still couldn't tell me this. Did you think I was going to freak out when you told me, push you away because you like women….." Catherine went on ignoring Sara.

"Cat."

Sara just watched as Catherine walked back and forth and it was starting to make her head spin.

"…..You must think pretty poorly of me if you think I'd like you as any less as a person…."

"CAT." Sara shouted, which made Catherine instantly stop rambling. She turned to face Sara and was met with lips crashing against hers. Surprised, it took awhile for Catherine to register what was going on and as she felt Sara start to pull her away she grabbed the back of Sara's neck and deepened the kiss.

Sara ran her tongue along the bottom of Catherine's lip wanting access which Catherine gave instantly. Sara grabbed hold of Catherine's hips and pulled her tighter to her, their tongues duelling, both wanting dominance, Catherine's hands now in Sara's hair. Air starting to become an issue, they broke apart, leaning their heads against one another.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages," Sara murmered.

"What does this mean?" Catherine asked, running her finger along Sara's bottom lip.

"This means I like you a lot."

"I like you alot too."

"It also means that I want to take you out on dates, and buy you roses. I want to make love to you, and wake up with you in the morning; I want to share long showers, but most of all I want to be able to fall in love with you, if you'll let me." Sara explained, as Catherine became misty-eyed.

Instead of words she put her feelings for Sara into another passionate kiss, but then something came to mind and she smirked against Sara's mouth. Pulling away, Sara crooked an eyebrow, wanting Catherine to explain the smirk.

"I should ground Lindsay more often!"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**So..please review and let me know what you think? Good? Okay? A load of pants? Let me know...xx**


End file.
